Pokémon Ranger: A Christmas Story
by German Storyteller
Summary: A little christmas special, that is set shortly after Lunick and Solana defeated the Go-Rock Squad. Merry Christmas! :)


Hello and welcome to my little Pokémon Ranger christmas special! :)

 ** _Have Fun! :D_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pokémon Ranger:**_ _A Christmas Story_

Lunick and Solana had a quite busy day, like it's always been for the last couple weeks. However, today was different.

The two rangers didn't do any ranger work, no – they had to make a lot of preparations for the anual X-mas celebration!

That meant decorating, cooking, buying presents, you know, the usual stuff. It was their first X-mas celebration in the base as it was the end of their first year at the Ringtown Pokémon Ranger base. Everyone invited their families, making it even more busy to set up.

Spenser, their leader wanted to have a big party, as some sort of _"Thank you"_ for the two rangers, that only a few months ago defeated the Go-Rock Squad. However, because of a lack of employees Lunick and Solana, aswell as their two partners, Plusle and Minun, stepped in, making everything kind of ironic.

Anyway, enough of the irony, let's take a look at what the four are doing..

.

Lunick and Solana were in the main hall of their base, putting garlands on the walls and over the door, or at least that's what Solana did.

Lunick volunteerly, and without being asked, really, tested the food, to see if everything tasted alright. His partner, Minun, aided him happily.

"Hey you two, don't eat everything, it's not just for you, you know!" Solana complained.

"We're just testing it!" Lunick replied, his mouth full of food. Solana could barely understand him..

"Mai mai!" Minun added.

"Oh, so you're saying you don't trust in my cooking abilities?" the female ranger asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do, Sole, it's just that I want to be a hundred percent sure!" The dark-blue haired ranger replied, stuffing some more food into his mouth.

"You know, instead of _testing the food_ , you could help me decorate the place." Solana suggested.

"I'm busy right now!" Lunick replied.

The teal-haired ranger chuckeled lightly before returning to her work, "Just don't eat everything away." she said.

.

Just then a green-haired man stepped inside. He was wearing the Ringtown ranger uniform, like almost every day, it seemed – it was their leader, Spenser. His look fell on the decoration of the place, which already look quite festive, "How's the work going-" he stopped when he saw Lunick and Minun stuffing their mouths once again. The two immediatly froze at the sight of their leader, their eyes widening and their skins apaling, "Lunick. Minun." he said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're um.. just.." Lunick stuttered.

"They are just testing the food, as I told them." Solana replied.

"Ah, ok then. Looks like you two got a little carried away there, huh?" the leader chuckeled, "But that's no news, now is it, hah! Anyway, I just wanted to see how things are going, and I can honestly say, I'm really impressed."

"Thank you, leader!" Solana thanked happily.

With a quick nod, Spenser then left again. Solana looked at the two, who just didn't know what to say. Plusle jumped on her shoulder, standing in just the same pose as her partner. Crossed arms, awaiting expression with a bit of anger. Solana was trying her best not to break out in laughter, but she'd never admit it.

"Thanks a lot, Sole," Lunick finally said, blushing of embarassment, "That could've gone in a completely different direction.. hehe.. We really owe you one."

"Damn right, you do!" Solana agreed, "For one you could help me with the decorations."

.

The next day arrived sooner than expected and with that the evening of the party. But before that some preparations still had to be made.

The two rangers were walking through Fall City – their goal presents.

Also Lunick had to buy some more adequate clothes and, since he was terrible at it, Solana helped him.

The whole city's been decorated with fairy lights, garlands and a big christmas tree in the city center. It was snowing gently..

On their stroll through the city, they stopped at a jewelry store because of Solana. The young ranger gazed at a necklace, which had fallen into her view for weeks now, yet she was never able to afford it.

"One day..." she whispered as the two continued their walk.

"By the way, who did you invite?" Lunick asked.

"Well, my parents of course. I also wanted to invite to friends of mine, but they are probably with their families aswell." Solana replied, "What about you?"

Just then she noticed that Lunick wasn't next to her anymore. She saw him standing helping a small girl up, who had just fallen down. She was looking for her parents. The ranger quickly waved Solana over and the three then went looking for them.

They quickly found them and the little girl could join her parents. The sight of this gave the two rangers a warm feeling on their way through the city.

After all the presents were bought, they settled for a clothes store, where Lunick could get himself a proper attire. Of course it shouldn't be too fancy, this was just a small x-mas party.

In the end it was Minun who decided what his friend would wear. A typical christmas sweater with Minuns on it, so of course it had to be this. The little pokémon proudly presented it and Lunick, not _too_ fond of that idea tried it on.

"I think it suits you just fine." Solana giggled.

"Sure.." Lunick replied, "Oh, what gives, better than nothing I guess."

On their way back home they split up, with Lunick saying that he had to do something real quick.

They'd meet up later.

.

The hours passed and the sun went down rather quickly. All the rangers and their families gathered in the main hall – well, not all of the families.

Solana was standing alone outside, waiting for her parents when she received a call on her styler.

"...Oh.. ok then... No, it's alright... No, really, don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'm just happy that all of you are alright... Yeah, sure, bye... and merry christmas." It was difficult holding back, but Solana was a strong girl, she'd manage.. Anyway, she got back inside to join the others.

Spenser was standing in front of everyone else, holding a speech about family and happiness, but everything went past Solana. She heard applauding which was directed towards her and her friend, Lunick because of their victory over the Go-Rock Squad.

Speaking of which, where was he anyway?  
Solana looked around after the speech was over to spot a young dark-blue haired ranger standing alone at a wall. Well, not alone, Plusle and Minun where with him.

"I wonder where his parents are.." the young girl thought.

Again she felt pain in her chest, she felt like choking.. So she went outside before it was too much..

Outside she was completely alone. She saw the lights of the houses, happy families inside. It was just too typical wasn't it? Her parents couldn't come because of a snowstorm in Unova, her home region. They apologized, said that they love her, of course they did, she never doubted it, and wished her a merry christmas.

She felt hurt, even though she knew that it wasn't their fault, but also envious that everyone else's family could come.

Solana heard the door open behind her and footsteps approaching her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" It was Lunick, on his shoulders Plusle and Minun. He saw the tears rolling down her face, an unusual sight. Lunick always knew his friend as strong, but seeing her like this actually hurt him too.

"What's wrong?" he asked carefully, "Where are your parents?"

"They couldn't come.." she replied sobbing.

"Oh no.. I'm so sorry about that.." Lunick said.

"Where are your parents?" Solana asked as she slowly turned around.

"Nevermind, they couldn't come aswell." the young ranger replied, "But you know what? My real family is right here."

"What do you mean by that?" the female ranger asked.

"You, Plusle, Minun, you guys are my family. And as long as you're with me I don't need to worry about a thing." Lunick replied. He took a small box out of his pocket, "Here, a little gift for you," he said, "I know, it's terribly wrapped but I hope you can forgive me."

Solana chuckeled lightly and whiped her tears away. When she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes – it was the necklace! "Oh Lunick," she gasped, "But you didn't need to.."

"I wanted to." he interrupted.

"But it's so expensive.. Where did you get the money from?" Solana wondered.

"I've put a little bit aside." Lunick replied, "Merry Christmas."

Solana gave her friend a big, warm hug, "Thank you..!" she whispered.

"I'd do anything for my family."

.

 _ **The End...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

I hope you liked this little special, if you did, why not write a small review? ;)

The German Storyteller wishes you a wonderful time with _your_ family and merry christmas!

And as always,

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen! :D_**

 ** _._**


End file.
